Die Königin von Moondoor sitzt also in der Bathöhle… (Übersetzung)
by lumidaub
Summary: Spielt in einer wundervollhübschen Zukunft, in der Castiel, Garth, die Trans, Charlie und möglicherweise Benny alle zusammen mit den Brüdern in ihrer/m neuen Bathöhle/Versteck sind, sie kommen alle supi miteinander aus, versuchen die Probleme mit den Tafeln zu lösen, die Schutzzeichen halten Naomis Einfluss ab, deswegen ist Castiel sicher, und Charlie shippt Destiel wie ein Bagger.


Dies ist eine Übersetzung von "So the Queen of Moondoor is Sitting in the Batcave…" mit freundlicher Genehmigung von 222Ravens, Original hier: /works/665947 Alle Lobpreisungen dorthin, ich bin nur einfache, übersetzende Dienstleisterin.

* * *

„Und… das ist so ziemlich alles, was wir über Engel wissen, jetzt seid ihr also auf demselben Stand wie wir.

Charlie nickt, hält kurz inne, denkt dann _ach, jetzt mach schon_.

„Oh, eine Frage noch. Engel, die haben nicht so wirklich ein, na ja, Geschlecht, oder? Also könnte er ein Gefäß haben, das ein Mädel ist, und dann wäre Cas, ihr wisst schon, eine sie?

_Komm schon, Dean, beiß an._

Dean starrt Charlie ungläubig an. „Irgendwie schon? Ich mein… äh… mit Raphael war das ja… da hab ich so noch gar nich drüber nach gedacht. _Huh._"

Charlie seufzt.

_Letztendlich drehen sich die Zahnräder_.

Sie zwingt sich zu einem verschwörerischen Grinsen. „Ich mein nur, wenn das ein weibliches Gefäß wäre, dann würd ich sie wirklich nicht von der Bettkante stoßen."

_Außer dass ich sehr wohl würde. Und wie ich sie stoßen würde, wenn einer meiner Freunde derart ernsthaft Anspruch erheben kann. Deswegen dieses ganze Gespräch_.

„Moment, was?" sagt Dean quäkend, „Ehrlich, Charlie. _Nein_. Mit so was fangen wir gar nicht erst an. _Denk_ nicht mal dran, damit anzufangen."

_Das läuft ja besser als erwartet_.

Charlie zuckt beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Heeyyy… hab ja nicht gesagt, dass ich was vorhab. Aber ich hab immerhin schon eine Fee geküsst, warum nicht mal einen Engel? Stell ich mir heiß vor."

Sie zwinkert und Dean verschluckt sich.

_Ahahaha. Treffer_.

„Weil er n Kerl ist und du bist… weißt schon…. _Keinekerlemöger_", bringt Dean flüsternd hervor und blickt rüber zu Cas, der am anderen Ende der Bathöhle (denn das ist so was von der Name) sitzt und ein Buch durchblättert.

_Keinekerlemöger? Du projiziiiiierst_…

Charlie rollte die Augen. „Hey, ich werde vom Geschlecht angezogen, vom Körper nicht so sehr. Und Cas hat ja nicht so wirklich einen, also macht ihn das quasi zu Freiwild für alle. Aber beruhig dich, ich wird schon nichts versuchen, bevor du raus hast, was du jetzt machst."

Es folgt weiteres Stottern. Cas schaut mit gerunzelter Stirn auf und lächelt Dean zögerlich an, der steif zurücklächelt und ihm ein Daumenhoch gibt, bis der Engel weiter liest.

„Alter… wovon redest du? Ich bin nich…"

_Komm schon, Dean, du musst schon mithalten_.

„Ernsthaft… selbst wenn du trotzig sein willst und unser komplettes Gespräch über das Geschlecht von Engeln grade ignorierst… ich hab einen echt guten Gaydar und Sie, mein Herr, sind nicht völlig hetero."

Charlie entscheidet sich, nachzuhaken, als sie Deans gerötetes Gesicht sieht.

„Hast du's, weißt schon… schon mal mit einem Typ gemacht?"

Deans Gesichtsausdruck verschließt sich mit einem Mal völlig. „Dieses Gespräch werde ich nicht führen."

Charlie runzelt entnervt die Stirn, dann entgleisen ihr die Gesichtszüge, als sie Deans eigenen Ausdruck sieht.

_Kacke Charlie, warum musst du immer so neugierig sein? Dieser Gesichtsausdruck sagt ‚hab Erfahrung gemacht, hauptsächlich weder gut noch sicher und teilweise nicht völlig mit gegenseitigem Einverständnis', und/oder ‚Ich hab mein ganzes Leben versucht, den Kram zu verdrängen.'_

_Oh Gott. Dean. Armer Kerl._

„Scheiße. Tschuldige. Ich wollte nicht drängen. Ich… halt jetzt den Mund." Charlie schnappt sich ihren Laptop und beginnt die lange Reihe aus Zahlen und Buchstaben zu tippen, aus der die erste Zeile ihrer Passwortverschlüsselung besteht. Paranoid? Nicht, wenn tatsächlich Dinge hinter einem her sind. Wie zum Beispiel Dämonen.

Es ist ein kleines Wunder, dass es hier unten überhaupt drahtloses Internet gibt, aber darüber beschwert sie sich sicher nicht.

_Dämonen versuchen uns zu töten und ich versuche, einen griesgrämigen, flanelltragenden, schrankschwulen Halbalkoholiker mit einem wahrscheinlich pansexuellen, geschlechtsneutralen Engel des Herrn zu verkuppeln, und denke über meine drahtlose Internetverbindung nach._

_Ich bin so derart_ Hermione_ grade. Im Sinne von ‚muss ganz dringend meine Prioritäten überdenken'._

Dean wendet sich wieder seinem Buch zu und liest einige Minuten lang. Cas legt sein eigenes Buch nieder und verlässt den Raum, wahrscheinlich um mit Kevin über die ganze Tafel-Sache zu reden.

Sobald die Tür sich schließt, schaut Dean hoch und schließt sein Buch. „Es is kompliziert, ja?"

_Jawoll!_

Carlie schließt ganz langsam ihren Laptop.

„Jaa… ich versteh schon. Die ganze Sache mit den Leviathanen? Crowley? Die Hölle? Das Fegefeuer? Apokalyses? Apokali? Buffy hatte schon Recht, was zur Hölle ist der Plural davon? Egal… kompliziert ist milde ausgedrückt. Ehrlich. Ihr habt so viel miteinander durch gestanden. Wenn's nicht kompliziert wäre, dann wär irgendwas nicht richtig bei euch zwein."

Das Gesicht des Jägers entspannt sich. „Charlie, was ich dir erzählt hab, is grade mal die grobe Zusammenfassung. Glaub mir, es is noch viel bescheuerter. Und er und ich… keine Ahnung."

„Aber du magst ihn doch offensichtlich sehr?" hakt Charlie nach.

Dean lächelt sanft. „Ganz ehrlich? Ja. Und wie. Als er das letzte Mal gestorben ist und als… da war ich sehr lange sehr fertig und hab versucht die Schuld auf alles mögliche andere zu schieben, aber ja."

„Okay, für den Anfang schon mal nicht schlecht. Ich versteh schon. Ich bin jetzt nicht grade ein Vorbild für besonders stabile Beziehungen. Das Leben ist kompliziert. Es ist kein Buch oder ein Film, wo man… na ja gut, in deinem Fall ist dein Leben tatsächlich eine Buchreihe, aber nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt. Und danach hat er dich aus de Hölle raus gezogen und dich wortwörtlich gerettet und ist _für dich gefallen_ und…"

Dean stöhnt. „Oh Gott, du hast Chucks Bücher gelesen?"

_Du lenkst ab, Dean. Aber gut, ich geh mit_.

„Wenn du mit Chuck Carver Edlund meinst, dann ja. Was war denn mit dem Typ?"

„Er war der letzte Prophet des Herrn. Denken wir. Bin nich sicher, was mit ihm passiert is."

_Interessant._

„Oh, so wie Kevin? Cool. Aber hätte Gott nicht jemanden mit mehr Schreibtalent wählen können? Weil, ehrlich, die Beschreibungen waren teilweise ganz schön schmerzhaft."

Dean lacht. „Jep. Ich hab die Dinger nich mal zu Ende lesen können und ich hab den Kram gelebt."

_Okay, Charlie, Konzentration. Zurück zum eigentlichen Thema_.

„Ich mein nur… denk mal drüber nach. Schau, der Kerl ist nicht nur für dich gefallen, sondern dir auch _ver_fallen, soweit ich das beurteilen kann daraus, wie er dich anschaut. Du bildest dir das nicht ein. Da ist tatsächlich was da. Und ich sag ja nicht, dass du ihn jetzt bespringen sollst, aber… Vielleicht denkst du mal drüber nach, ihm zu sagen, wie viel er dir bedeutet, egal wie viel das jetzt genau ist. Das könnte euch beiden helfen."

Dean starrte finster drein. „Es ist… ich verdiene keine… Beziehungen sind was, was ich einfach…. Ich will nicht alles kaputt machen. Vertrau mir, is' besser so, okay?"

_Arrghh… Blöde, gefühlsverklemmte Männer_.

„Besser oder einfacher?"

Der Blick auf Deans Gesicht ist jetzt Rechtfertigung genug.

_w00t_.

„So hab ich mir das gedacht."

Sie nimmt ihren Laptop, verlässt leise den Raum und überlässt Dean dort seinen Gedanken.

Charlie findet Cas in der Kücheneinheit des Gebäudes, als er die langsam blubbernde Kaffeemaschine anstarrt.

„Engel trinken Kaffee?"

Cas dreht sich überrascht zu ihr um. „Oh. Nein. Nicht im Allgemeinen. Doch Dean schien, als würde er eine Tasse begrüßen."

_Bingo_.

Charlie lehnt sich vor und lächelt. „Oh… ja… _Ganz bestimmt_. Du solltest ihm auf jeden Fall eine bringen. Und, weißt du, frag ihn, wie's ihm geht und so. Unterhaltet euch."

Er starrt sie misstrauisch an. „Gibt es etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

_Ach, dann schieb ich halt an beiden Enden. Woll'n wir dieses verdammte Schiff doch endlich mal lossegeln lassen…_

„Nö. Nur… ich glaub, er macht sich Sorgen um dich", bietet sie an.

„Das sollte er nicht", murmelt Cas, schaut weg und kramt nach Löffeln.

_Oh mein Gott. Selbst Engeln machen diesen ‚will nicht über Gefühle reden, also tu ich so als wär ich beschäftigt' Quatsch._

Charlie greift sich den Zucker und eine Tasse und stellt beides laut vor den Engel. Er starrt erst die beiden Gegenstände, dann sie verwundert an.

„Heh. Geh einfach zu ihm und rede mit ihm, okay?"

Cas versteinert, seine Schultern spannen und entspannen sich dann langsam wieder. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Was, wenn…"

_Oh mein Gott, man kann die Gefühlsverklemmtheit hier echt mit einem Messer schneiden. Mit einem Schwert. Wow. Man könnte auch ein Lichtschwert nehmen_.

„Hey, Naomi kann dich hier doch nicht erreichen und an dir rumpfuschen, oder, mit den ganzen Schutzzeichen und so? Das wird schon. Also, das kann ich natürlich nicht versprechen. Aber es wird helfen. Ehrlich. Ich mein's ernst. Er… Geh einfach mit ihm reden."

_Komm schon…_

Schließlich nickt er, gießt den Kaffee ein, fügt Zucker hinzu, nimmt einen Löffel und sagt steif: „Danke". Dann verlässt er hastig mit entschlossener Miene den Raum.

Sobald er um die Ecke ist, lächelt Charlie und beginnt einen zugegebenermaßen ganz und gar spackigen Siegestanz.

_Wer sagt, ich kümmer mich nicht um meine Dienstmädchen?_


End file.
